


Hide and Seek

by JaliceCookie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Riverdale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaliceCookie/pseuds/JaliceCookie
Summary: Archie is babysitting Veronica s little Sister for the afternoon and ends up, playing Hide and Seek with the 3 year old.





	Hide and Seek

"Is she sure, you need all of this?"

Archie looked skeptical in the bag of the adopted sister of his Girlfriend. The pink bag was filled with so many stuff, the teenager was sure, Amalia Lodge don´t need it during the few hours, the toddler would spend with him. Veronica has packed it of course.

The 3 year old was smiling shy at the older boy. Her big sister had explained to her, that she would spend the afternoon with Archie, while she would go shopping with Betty. How could he say no to his girlfriend? And it was a good chance to improve Hiram and Hermoine Lodge, still Amalia was quiet and shy near him, but during the last times he was babysitting her, the toddler seems to open up a little bit.

Amalia stepped next to Archie, to take a closer look in her bag. There were some toy´s in it, her pacifier, her favorite book, some diapers, a bunch of new clothes and a little sippy cup.

"My toys, that´s Buttercup", the little girl pulled out a stoffed animal toy in a form of an owl and present it proudly to Archie.

"Wow, that´s a cool Name Amalia", the teenager replied and thought about, what to do this afternoon with the little girl.

"Buttercup friend with Vegas?", she asekd after a few seconds, placed her owl toy on the floor.

"My dad took Vegas out for a long walk today. Is there something you like to do?", Archie replied and now aksed the toddler, to speak out an idea of what to do. Amalia was quiet for some seconds, thinking about what she want´s to do. But she was still a guest in this house and her Momy and Daddy told her, to be alway´s nice and friendly when she is an such Situation.

So she looked down to the floor, before asking the older boy an question.

"Play Hide and Seek?"

"Sure, we can do that", Archie replied, as this would be no big deal. Amalia looked up happy, about that he wanted to play this game with her.

"Really? Nica never play´s", she replied and Archie smiled about that, it must be a very funny picture, to imagine how Veronica is playing Hide and Seek with a tree year old.

"She dosen´t? What does Ronnie plays with you than?", he wanted to now, while placing Amalias Bag back on the floor.

"Dress up, she is the bestest big sister", the toddler replied smiling. This game was also fun - maybe Archie would play with her that.

"Playing that too?", she asked and couldn´t understand, why he was laughing about this idea.

"Dress up Fun", Amalia added carefully, Veronica always plays it with her and both girls have mich fun.

"Not my kind of game kiddo", Archie replied smiling, never he would end up, playing dress up with a toddler, even if she is the little sister of his girlfriend.

**...**

It was his turn to count to twenty and than search for the toddler. To be honest Archie enjoyed this game, his Parent´s used to played it with him, when he was little before they had divorced.

"Ready or not, here i come", he said and than start searching for the little girl. In the near of the kitchen, Archie could her a soft giggle and saw, how Amalia was hiding unter the kitchen tabel, cover her face with her little hands. To gave her the feeling, she had a really good hiding spot, Archie walked through the kitchen and waited for some seconds, before he went back to the kitchen tabel.

"I found you Amalia", Archie said and watched smiling, how the 3 year old crawled away from the table and Archie got an Applause clapping from the little Lodge.

"Found me", the little girl said after some seconds and looked than to the fridge.

"Lia hungry Archie", she added carefully. The teenager nodded, picked the shy toddler up, to place her on his hip and than went to the fridge.

"Let´s see what we have in there - ah what about an Pudding?", he asekd her after some seconds and pulled a choclate Pudding out of the fridge.

An enthusiastic nod was the answer of the little girl.

**...**

After the toddler was finished with eating her choclate pudding and Archie cleaned her face, it was now his turn, to look for an hiding spot, while Amalia was counting. The toddler was standing in the living room, coverd her face again with her little hands and while she started counting, Archie left the room to look after an hiding spot, that was not to difficult to find for her.

"One...two...tres...cuatro...five..."

While the toddler was counting in English and Spanish, the door opend and Fred Andrews came in with Veronica and Vegas. The both had met in front of the house and Veronica explained Fred, that she was here to pick up her sister.

Both were now very amused to see the little girl was standing in the living room, coverd her face with her little hands and counting in two different languages. Fred carefully closed the door, while Vegas laid down on the floor. Veronica tooked some steps closer to her little sister and asked her a question.

"What are you doing sweetie?"

As Amalia heard the voice of her big sister, she stopped counting and looked at the older person with an happy smile on her face.

"Playing Hide and Seek - Lia counting", she said proudly and Veronica nodded amused.

"Did you think Archie found a good place to hide?", she wanted to know with a Grin on her lips.

"Dunno Nica", Amalia said, before she started looking around in the living room and the kitchen, but Archie was nowhere to be found there.

"Maybe he is hiding in the bathroom Amalia", Fred told the little girl, who looked shy up to Archie´s Dad.

The blond haired girl nodded, than went to the bathroom and find Archie there. She came back with him and was proud of finding him, even with a little help.

"You alway´s hide there when we played this game", Fred said with an smile on his face, Archie nodded and than turned to Veronica to give her a kiss.

"Do you would hide for me Archie?", the young Woman asked with an amused smile on her face.

"Is that a fun question?", Archie wanted to know.

"Maybe it is - did she behaved during the afternoon?", Veronica wanted to know, while picking up Amalias little bag.

"Yes she did, we had a lot of fun right?", Archie said and the toddler nodded.

"Lia ate pudding", she said happly:

"Sure, cause you don´t get enough sweets at home. Thanks for looking after her today Archie, see you tomorrow", Veronica said to her boyfriend, before giving him a goodbye kiss, tooks Amalia at the hand and then left the House.

**...**

"Nica?"

During the ride home, Amalia wanted to ask her a question. Veronica looked in the rearview mirror and asked her, what she wants.

"Playing hide and seek at home with Nica and Daddy?"

Veronica must laugh about this question.

"Oh sweetie, i don´t think that daddy is home today early, but we can watch some TV at home, until Mom comes back from work"

**THE END**


End file.
